bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Mike120593
Mike, a Bungie.net member since January of 2008, is an active member on Bungie.net, and has had more than his fair share of experiences, good and bad, while a member. He was formerly known as Spartan1205, before the account was deleted due to inactivity. He is a member of quite a few groups, and hasn't done that much to better relations between himself and others on the site. Bungie.net Life Mike joined Bungie.net in January of 2008.Mike isn't very well liked on the site, as almost every person he's come into extended contact with has come to call him something very vulgar and crude. He is also known for biting off more than he can chew, due to his tendency to attempt to complete several projects at once. His resolve to have everyone on the site know his name is unwavering, which shows that he is very egotistical. Bungie.net Private Groups ODST Tactical Command and Halotech Within weeks of joining Bungie.net, he received an invite to ODST Tactical Command. After joining OTC, he quickly rose through the ranks and within a month, was elected as a council member which curtails moderator responsibilities. After OTC's founder, Spartanm069, created a replacement group for OTC, Halotech, Mike tagged along and is currently a council member there as well. ODST 4th Battalion In July of 2008, Mike joined the budding group, ODST 4th Battalion. He joined initally trying to persuade them to attend a "Humpday" with ODST Tactical Command, but after the humpday went horribly wrong (details about it have not been released by either party), he stayed around to try and smooth out relations between the two groups. He quickly came into possesion of a sub section of the group, then known as "Fire teams" by the name of "Fire team Foxtrot". By September, Mike had become the protegé of the group's leader, Toastus, but was left mentorless when Toastus lost his internet and handed the reigns to O4B to PETERSON4 and Froses. In the following months, Mike lost two Moderator elections; both times losing by a slim margin. In December, he was named the member of the month, and it was leaked by AlexRees33 that both he and TASK would become mods at certain points. In early 2009, he finally gained mod status, and was followed by PenguinPoacher8, a profile shared by his brother and sister, turning his family into the Bungie Mafia. Over the summer of 2009 he was demoted for leaving the site for a few months. Mike remains active in O4B to this day, though his personality is still non-existant. ODST Expeditionary Force On October 1, Mike created the ODST Expeditionary Force. OEF (as it became known) borrowed policies from both Halotech and the ODST 4th Battalion, and soon reached several hundred members due to his recruiting efforts. As of January 10, he has over 180 replies to his recruiting messages and has recruited all of OEF's current mods. But in late December/early January, his second in command, ShadowFox179, demoted and banned him due to Mike's increasing lack of activity and leadership within OEF. Shortly afterwards, Mike was given the honorary title of 'Founder" while ShadowFox took over as active leader. ---- Gamertag Lax Mike Groups *Coup ď Bungie *HaloTech *Mjolnir Battle Tactics *O4B Council *ODST 4th Battalion *ODST Expeditionary Force *ODST HIGHCOM *The Spartan Special Ops Links Mike120593's Bungie.net Profile Category:users Category:Bungie Community